


Playing Favourites - Zianourry Mpreg

by IHaveNiamFeels



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is left struggling on his own when his expo clashes with Louis' football awards night and the others hate him for it.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is the favourite and Liam is glad he remembers how to be independent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favourites - Zianourry Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot and really liked how it turned out. Feedback would be lovely as this was my first go at writing a five way relationship. I hope you enjoy some Liam and Louis mpreg :)  
> ________________________  
> wow, I can't believe how long it has taken for me to get something out for you all! But I had school and then I went to my One Direction concert in Brisbane. 
> 
> -KahliaPayne

Playing Favourites

Liam was sitting on the couch chewing on some overcooked pasta he made for himself. His bump pushed out slightly. It had finally started to round out. Niall grinned as he happily came downstairs, bag over his shoulder and shirt untucked. "Hey, Li, how are you feeling?" He asked, hands curving around his bump gently. They had all be pretty certain from the start that Niall was the baby’s biological father.

"I'm doing okay, would be better if I wasn't eating overcooked pasta. How's Lou?" Liam replied, placing another mouthful of the food into his mouth.

"I would've cooked for you, you should've just asked," Niall smiled. "Louis' okay, he has an a football thing next week he wants us all to go to. We can't miss it."

"Don't forget I have my photography expo next week, as well. I'm getting all your tickets, tomorrow. I'm so excited. This could be my big break," Liam grinned, setting his bowl down. "Tell me the date for Louis' football thing and I'll put it in my calendar." Liam smiled, hands curling around his round belly.

"I think it's a Friday. We will definitely be at your photography expo, it'll be really great, Li," Niall grinned. He stood back up, pressing a happy kiss to Liam's lips. "I'll see you, when I get home."

"Have fun!" Liam called, propping his feet up on the coffee table, as Louis staggered down the stairs, Harry holding his shoulder and waist to secure him despite Liam being further along.

"Morning, Liam! Are you eating pasta for breakfast?" Harry asked, as he placed Louis down on the couch beside Liam, pecking the brown eyed boy's lips before turning his nose up at the pasta dish. "Is this overcooked? Who made this?"

"I did, I was hungry, this morning. I've been up since Zayn left," Liam replied, before Louis was pulling him close to give him a kiss. "I was checking my emails and left it cooking for too long. But I still ate it."

"I wouldn't of eaten this, Liam, it's not good for you." Harry called from the kitchen. Liam rolled his eyes fondly and let out a tired yawn. Body slumping further back against the couch.

He was watching Louis out of the corner of his eye, the older male holding his belly happily. He didn't really get it. Louis was already the centre of everybody's attention.

As the week rolled past, Liam got excited for his photography expo and Louis got excited for his football awards night, Louis was up for the biggest award. Liam had reminded the lads every night at dinner time that his expo was the sixth and that was the Thursday. Louis' was meant to be the seventh, on the Friday.

He had a huge smile on his face as he flicked through the pictures on his camera. Louis peering across, admiring the pretty photos. Liam did agree that Louis looked adorable pregnant. Even at this early, he already had that glow that some pregnant people got. Liam hadn't gotten it, yet.

"That's me!" Louis cooed, ushering to the picture Liam had up, writing down the number so he could remember for the expo.

"Yep! I have an individual of all of you in the expo." Liam happily replied, tilting the camera closer to give Louis a better look. The happy lad admiring the picture, head tilting slightly.

"That's a really nice picture of me, Li." Louis cooed. Leaning over and nuzzling into the edge of Liam’s neck. His hands pressing again the brown eyed lad's belly gently.

Of course Louis fell asleep against Liam, his flawless face pressed into the edge of Liam's collarbone, he was flicking through the channels on the television, his other hand gently running up and down Louis' back. Liam knew very well that Louis was utterly gorgeous, pregnant or not, he was still as beautiful as Liam had ever seen. He was just pregnant.

Liam dozed off with his cheek against Louis' forehead, it was kind of normal for the two to sleep like this, as Liam and Louis always slept in the middle in between the others now that they was both pregnant. So they had both been naturally close to each other ever since.

When Liam finally awoke, he was laying on the couch with a pillow underneath his head and a blanket over his body. Louis had been moved to the opposite couch, he was still fast asleep. Peaceful as ever. He guessed Harry had shifted them both.

When the other two got home, Harry left to do his night shift. Usually Liam had a job, too. He worked in the local coffee shop down the road but since he'd become pregnant the others had made it perfectly clear that they didn't want him working. Louis is the captain of the football team, he still goes down to give them prep talks but he's on maternity leave.

Liam was grinning from ear to ear, when he sat down at the dining table and went over everything for the expo. He even showed them where the tickets were going to be left for them on the day. He had warned the boys that his expo was so important to him, and he wanted all four to be there.

On the day of the expo, Louis went shopping with Harry so Liam went through all the boys clothes and chose out their outfits for the night, he wanted them to look smart and presentable, he wanted to ace it and get the contract to become the next big photographer in their state. 

He left early that day to head off to the centre to help set up, his photos were front and center, according to his assistant, so he just wanted to give it all a once over before the day started. He texted the boys individually, reminding them that he'd left the tickets in the jacket pockets. Before heading off. He styled his hair, labelled all his photos. Everything perfect, and the pictures were already attracting attention from the public around them.

The doors opened at seven and Liam switched his phone off to prevent getting distracted, he needed to be on his game. He took a seat by the window, peering outside. He was waiting ever so patiently for the other four, considering Louis' photo had been the most looked at so far.

Liam checked the door at ten past seven. He feared this might happen, they could all be back home trying to figure out where their tickets were. Liam wished he had of stayed back to make sure they all got here safety.

Back at the house the boys were running late for Louis' awards ceremony, they had all been waiting for Liam to show up, and now they were just hoping he'd meet them there. Niall was wearing the outfit Liam had picked out for him, but his expo ticket had fallen out of his pocket and slipped under the couch at some point during their chaos.

Liam tried texting Zayn before his phone died. It was now seven forty at night and the voting commenced at eight o' clock. The big photographers would come around and see who they wanted to potentially take on in their big labelled businesses. Liam wanted this so bad, but he also wanted the boys here for moral support. He was starting to fret. Staring curiously out the front door ever so often.

Liam gave up staring, instead he sat down on the chair and waited patiently for the voting to start. He didn't want to get himself worked up about this. Not here, not now. He sat up straight and smiled politely as people began reading his little notes and admiring his pictures. Of course Louis' was the most looked at again. He kind of wished they were here.

By the time the night ended, Liam had been given three high businesses. He was over the moon, he had three opportunities to start his dreams and become who he wanted to be. One place was even willing to give him maternity leave. Liam couldn't knock back that offer.

As he was wandering out the front door of the overly busy building, he saw the four VIP passes still sitting on the red clothed table by the glass door, the boys four names scattered neatly across them all. They were little presents for being VIPs. Liam picked them up gently, and placed them in his small bag. He didn't know what he was going to do with them, but he knew he wasn't just going to walk out without them. He caught a taxi home, crying, he was so excited for the other boys to join him at his big expo. Liam had many expos before, but this was the biggest and most important.

Once Liam finally got home, he was extremely upset. He ran his sleeve across his eyes and slowly slipped inside with his left hand perched protectively on his belly. As he placed his things down and switched the lights on. He came face to face with Harry, who was standing on the stairs with his lips pursed and arms crossed.

"I expected more from you, Liam, what the fuck were you thinking?" Harry asked, his voice thick. Liam was taken aback, by Harry's sudden outburst. He had know idea what he'd done wrong, he thought they were the ones who forgot.

"Harry, honestly. I don't know what you're talking about, you guys didn-"

"You don't know what I am talking about?! That shows how little you care, Liam!" Harry screeched, marching closer to Liam and roughly grabbing at his jaw. "You fucked off to some club, didn't you?" He asked, Zayn emerging from down the spiralling stairs.

"Oh, so Liam decided to show up now. Where have you been, Liam? Purposely missing people's awards nights? Maybe you're jealous." Zayn hummed, he was keeping cool about it, despite his words coming out harshly. Harry was still gripping Liam's jaw, the brown eyed boy crying sadly. Liam had absolutely no idea where he'd gone wrong.

"He tried telling me he didn't know what we were talking about," Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You tried acting like you didn't know when Louis' football awards nights was. You didn't even show up! Louis is so upset with you."

"I swear, Liam, if you weren't pregnant. Urgh." Zayn mumbled, Harry slowly releasing his tight grip. Liam managed to quickly scramble off, tears flooding down his face. Because never once had any of the boys grabbed him in a way where he felt harmed. Liam was gasping for air. Locking himself in the bathroom, and burying his head deep in between his knees. He had messed up. Totally messed up.

Liam waited until he heard all the others go to bed before he crawled out of the bathroom tiredly and removed some pillows and a blanket from the hallway cupboard. He quickly slipped into one of their many spare rooms and slid sadly down under the covers. This was the first time in nearly three years that Liam had slept alone by himself.

The next morning, none of the boys spoke to him. Heck, they didn't even acknowledge he was there. He was walking around on eggshells, wearing an oversized gray jumper that hid his bump safety underneath. He cooked himself some breakfast and sat outside.

When him and the boys first met each other, they were all renting a house off Louis' parents. A big spacious six bedroom home that gave them all reasonable rent prices. They were all either in Uni or still at school, but to Liam, finally getting him his own place felt like he was growing up. Harry and Niall were the first two to get together in the house, Liam found them kissing on the couch one evening. Zayn and Louis were seen together next, holding hands when walking down the street, Liam of course was feeling slightly left out. But expected at least two of them to get together. One day, the four connected together in a four way relationship and welcomed Liam into it as well. At first it was strange for him. To be in a relationship with four people instead of one.

He was staring out across the mountain they were overlooking, sipping on a cup of tea with his legs curled up underneath himself. Eyes drifting from the hills to the beautifully presented garden and water feature. Liam was still kind of shocked Louis' parents gave them the house completely. It didn't take long for his peace to being interrupted, it was Niall opening the door to throw bread out for the birds, and as usual, he totally ignored Liam's presence and toddled off to work.

Once Zayn and Niall had left, Liam decided he would have to go back inside, his feet were freezing, and he wanted his slippers. He wandered slowly and curiously up the stairs and into the shared bedroom. Thankfully Harry and Louis were downstairs. He found his slippers and grabbed his camera and laptop before heading down into the room that was originally his. He sat down on the cold, small single sized bed and flipped his laptop lid open, quietly going back to editing his uncle and aunt's wedding pictures.

He remembered the three people who had taken a huge liking to his work, and he adverted his attention to searching up their pages and sending them all emails. He still didn't know which company he wanted to go with.

At lunchtime, he finally went downstairs and made himself a sandwich, Louis watching him from afar, the brown haired male feasting on a huge meal Harry must of made for him. Just as he was about to head back upstairs, he felt the baby move, this time it hurt, it hit Liam right against his right hip, and he had to grip the bench top for a moment.

"Are you okay, Liam?" Louis asked, he could hear the older lad scurrying out of his chair. Liam didn't want to be touched by anybody, he knew Louis was only concerned, but he couldn't, not after the night before. He was fearful.

He pushed Louis' hands away, startling the older lad. Liam wanted out. He couldn't breathe and he could hear Harry. Harry was definitely not the person he wanted to see right now. So he abandoned his food and drink and made a mad dash up the stairs. Of course he was followed, the blue eyed boy was calling him name not even a minute later. Liam was sitting in his room sobbing his eyes out because his life wasn’t fair anymore. He wanted the love that Louis felt from the rest of the lads.

“Liam, are you okay? I bought your food up.” Louis said politely, sitting down softly on the edge of Liam’s bed, his arms curling around the younger boy’s waist. “don’t worry about what happened yesterday, you wouldn’t just forget my awards for no reasons.” Louis assured.

“I was at my photography expo, I thought all you boys were coming. But you never showed up and when I got home, I swear Harry was going to strangle me, Louis, not kidding.” Liam cried, head pressed into the edge of his neck. He loved Louis, and despite everything, Liam couldn’t be mad at him for more than a second.

“Oh, shit. The dates must of got mixed up, god, Li. I’m so sorry, I can talk to the others about it.”

“No, don’t. I want them to figure it out on their own and come to me and apologize.” He sniffled, eyes fluttering closed as Louis threaded his fingers through Liam’s hair.

The boys continued to ignore Liam, even when the pain in his hip was getting worse, he was cowering over in the bathroom after the baby had kicked the toothbrushes and cups flying off the sink top. He was welcomed with a red faced Zayn, who angrily picked up the dropped items and kicked Liam out of the bathroom, with unbrushed teeth and a toothpaste stain on his shirt.

He woke up extra early one morning and decided to go shopping, because they had ran out of milk and eggs and Liam was craving chocolate. He popped his head in through the bedroom door to ask Louis if he needed anymore of his vitamins and Niall basically pushed Liam out of the room, telling him off for ‘thinking this was a acceptable hour to be waking up and bothering them’ and slammed the door in his face.

He attended his seven month scan by himself because all the other lads complained of being busy and he wasn’t allowed to burden Louis. He found out the gender, a bouncing baby boy. He couldn’t wait to get home, to share the exciting news. But as he walked through the door, Harry screamed at him for forgetting Louis’ vitamins and Liam couldn’t help but stagger up to his room crying.

Louis, Louis, Louis. He was the center of everybody’s attention, and he didn't blame him, Liam getting pregnant was a mistake. He wasn't meant to have this stupid gene in the first place, it was supposed to be Louis’ thing to carry all their children. But Liam had to go and get pregnant and ruin everything.

He would sit in his room, rocking back and forth, sobbing his eyes out loudly, he could hear the boys talking downstairs, Niall’s loud laugh, Harry was telling jokes, Zayn was singing and Louis was being sassy. They were all so happy without him, like he wasn't even there, anyway.

When he hit eight months, he started struggling to do various things, like getting in the bath or driving his car, but now he showered instead of bathed, and caught public transport instead of driving. He had contacted a photography agency and officially started working, he was loving it and they were loving it, so it was a win win for both. Right now, he was sitting on the floor of one of the many spare rooms in their big home, using one of the drawers to store baby clothes, the others still didn’t know the gender, nor had they shown any interest in finding out.

He felt the presence of a person, it was Louis, because only Louis spoke to him, nowadays. The blue eyed boy happily placed his six month pregnant self down beside Liam, hands perched on the top of his own belly protectively. He picked up a pair of shorts Liam had still got to put away and shifted them aside.

“I’m having a baby girl, Liam, me and the lads have been discussing names. We’re going to call her Tilly Rose, do you like that?”

“Congratulations, Lou, sounds like a perfect name.” Liam replied, he didn’t feel hurt anymore because he had been disincluded from most things now.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, fixing his beanie, his blue eyes were so alert and happy, Liam knew why Louis was so loved these days.

“Putting all of bubs clothes away. Then, I am catching a train down to central London to buy a crib that I liked.” He muttered, he was very much aware that Tilly’s nursery was basically done, all it needed was a paint job and it was complete, and Louis hadn’t even reached seven months yet.

“Oh, I’d come with you but Harry doesn’t want me to get sick, you know what the weather is like now.” Louis replied politely, managing to stand up, he pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead, it lingering there for longer than usual. “I love you, Li, and I know this whole thing is bothering you. I wish it was different, but I love you, okay? I will always love you and despite everything else, I would be more than happy to help you get a name and decorate the nursery for your bub.”

Liam nodded, his eyes glossed over sadly. “His name is Alfie James, I tried telling you all the gender a while ago but Harry yelled at me. Don’t bother wasting your time, Lou, thanks for the offer, though. I have everything covered.” Liam replied, wiping his eyes as he struggled to get up onto his wobbly feet and stumble down the spiralling stairs. He caught sight of Harry at the kitchen table reading a recipe book, but he didn’t even stop when Harry asked if he was going shopping.

He came home with the crib of his choice, it was a dark wooden colour, with blue trim outlining the edges, it was vintage and cute and totally something Liam would buy, and he was quite happy with his purchase, he also bought large toystory themed deco stickers and blue paint. He had been told multiple times that paint toxins are terrible for pregnant people, but he had nobody else to ask, he knew the others wouldn’t help. So he set to work, managing to have the first coat down within a few hours. It took him four days to get everything right before he stuck the decos on the walls and placed the wooden crib, change table and drawers neatly into the room, a mobile above Alfie’s crib and his name spelt out in cute cursive words written along the top. To Liam it was so perfect, how he imagined it to be from the start.

Liam spent the next few days in bed editing photos for clients. His son was doing extreme trumbles nowadays and Liam barely got any shut eye, it didn’t bother him all that much though, because it meant he was able to go downstairs and watch television whilst the others slept.

Liam found out Louis was having a baby shower for both Tilly and Alfie and it meant him and the others would have to talk to one another for the sake of their parents. One the day of the shower, Liam wore a shirt with ‘It’s a boy’ written across it. Louis wore something similar. Liam spent most of the day sitting on the couch, because his ankles had finally started to protest with all the weight he was carrying, he was about to open his gifts when Zayn spoke up, “We better wrap this day up, guys, Louis is getting tired.”

“What about all these gifts for Liam?” Karen asked, lips pursed in a unhappy frown. Zayn smiled, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

“Liam can open them later. He needs to go for a walk because he’s been sitting around doing nothing all day, and that has to be bad on his ankles.” Zayn replied politely, now starting to hurry people out the house, as Liam was helped to his feet by his sister’s, his bottom lip was quivering and his hands were curling around himself as he managed to waddle outside and sit down on the small bench chair. He couldn’t take the bullying from them anymore. He was hiccuping loudly, constantly wiping his eyes. He knew he was pathetic, but this pathetic?

Liam went onto permanent bedwatch a week later. He had requested he went on bedwatch at hospital, because he couldn’t stand looking at the boys anymore. He had already started looking at rental properties close to his work, and was going to figure out who the biological father was before he discussed joint custody. He snuck out with his small bag packed. He didn’t want the other boys knowing he was gone. 

Louis texted him first, it was in the afternoon, a frantic text that wrote, ‘where have you gone?! I hope you and Alfie are both well, please message me back. I’m worried about you LiLi xx Lou.’

 

Harry was next, but it was short and sweet and Liam had know care for replying to him, either, ‘where the hell are you?’

 

Of course, Zayn messaged him an hour or so after Harry did, his message was slightly more warming than Harry’s, ‘very worried that something might have happened. Come back.’

 

Niall was last, his message was long and very much something Niall would message, ‘I have no idea where you have gone Liam, if you have gone because of how sucky we have been then I totally understand, if that is the case then I don’t expect you to be coming back anytime soon, but could you atleast message us back letting us know that you are ok, if not for us for Louis???? Ni xx’

 

Liam decided to reply to Louis, like Niall had asked, for the sake of the pregnant lad. ‘I’m not coming back Lou, but we’re ok, I will send you your rent money tomorrow and get a truck to come pick up my stuff. Don’t beat yourself up about this, none of it was your fault. Stay healthy, say hi to Tilly for me. I love you. Li xx’

 

‘Liam you don’t have to leave, it’s my house I get a say in who leaves and who doesn’t. You stay. The other three can go. You did up Alfie’s nursery and everything here Liam, you can’t just let it go now. All your hard work can’t be wasted like that. Tell me where you are. I will come see you. If this is your final decision at least let me say goodbye. xx Lou.’

‘You can have Alfie’s nursery, I am sure I will have to give one of you boys joint custody one day. If you promise not to tell the others where I am then I’ll let you know. Li xx’

‘I promise.’

‘I am at the hospital, I’m on bedwatch until Alfie is born, I have been putting too much pressure on myself. Li xx’

 

‘I’ll come now, see you soon Li. xx Lou.’

 

Louis arrived fifteen minutes later, he had a coffee in one hand and a chocolate biscuit in the other. He sat down beside Liam quietly, and fixed his beanie. Liam was struggling to keep his eyes open, he was exhausted and now that he had the opportunity to lay in bed all day he just wanted to sleep.

 

“Do you know how hard it is to sneak out without Harry seeing you?” Louis sighed, face pressed down on the pillow beside Liam’s, their hands linked together tightly. “I don’t want you to go, Liam. What’s mine is yours.” Louis muttered. Liam could tell Louis was going to cry, and then he was going to cry as well.

 

"I don't wanna go either, Lou, but I can't let them treat me like shit anymore." Liam sighed. Louis was the only genuine one left in the house, he was the only one he could trust.

 

“Then stay, don’t let them affect you. It’s their loss, Liam,” Louis grumbled, he was now climbing into the bed, arms curling around Liam’s bump softly. He sighed sadly. "It wasn’t even your fault, Liam.”

 

Liam fell asleep like that, with Louis curled around him telling him stories and complaining about various things. He enjoyed having Louis around. When he woke up, Louis was gone, but had left a cute little bear, balloon and baby outfit on the bedside table as well as some flowers. Liam cooed, because Louis was so adorable sometimes.

 

Louis came back and visited Liam everyday, but soon the others were getting concerned about why he left the house so often, so it dropped back to three times a week, not that Liam minded. Louis always bought Liam cute little gifts and helped him plan Alfie’s outfits.

 

Liam went into labour on the seventh of November, he was in labour fourteen long hours, of constant agonizing pain. Alfie was born at three-fifteen in the morning, weighing seven pounds. He was so small Liam couldn’t believe his eyes. Yet he was so utterly perfect. He took some photos and messaged Louis.

 

‘Alfie James, seven pound, born at three fifteen on the eighth of November. Li xx’

 

Liam was welcomed to Louis when he woke up later that afternoon, he was cradling Alfie against his chest, admiring him adorably. “You did well, Payno. He’s perfect.” Louis cooed, standing up to hand Alfie over to Liam once the baby started getting restless for a feed. The still somewhat sleepy lad, hooked the buttons of his gown undo and let their son latch on eagerly. “Will you come home now? Please. The boys are missing you like crazy.”

 

“I missed them, even when I was living in the same house as them, I still missed them.” Liam sighed, his body relaxing against the bed once the nurse put it up slightly for him. “I would love to come back, but I don’t think I will, Louis. I can’t let them win, they can’t just think everything is okay again.”

 

“Come home for me and Tilly, if not for them for us. Please.” Louis quivered, his eyes glued to Alfie, the baby guzzling his lunch happily. “Just until you get stable enough.” He urged, one hand on his bump and the other resting on Alfie’s back.

 

“Fine, but this is a temporary thing.” Liam sighed, patting Alfie’s bum lightly.

 

Liam went home, four days later. Niall was eagerly standing at the door waiting to see Alfie, ready to hold him happily. “You’re not allowed to touch him, none of you are,” Liam grumbled, protectively holding Alfie on his shoulder. “I swear, if any of you touch him, I will leave this house quicker than you think I will. Consider that your first and last warning.” Liam huffed, he picked up his bags and slowly wandered up the stairs, Niall standing sadly by the doorway, a shocked frown on his face.

 

Harry came up to see Liam at lunch time the same day, a pleasant smile on his lips as he quietly sat down on the edge of Liam’s bed, the older lad not dragging his attention from Alfie who was sleeping in the warmth of his arms. “It’s good to have you home, Liam, it was strange without you here.” Harry said softly, angling his body around slightly so he could see Alfie’s peaceful face.

 

“You don’t need to try and lie your way into holding him, Harry, the three of you do not get to touch him, is that to hard to understand? He is my baby, I make the rules. Get use to me not being here because I’m moving out in a few weeks,” He replied, his eyes narrowing sadly towards Harry. “You don’t just think you can expect somebody to forgive you that easily, do you? You can’t physically grab somebody forcibly by the jaw and yell in their face and expect them to forgive you. Because if that is the case, Harry, you need to go take a long hard look at yourself and start thinking straight. You all probably thought that now that Alfie is born, I will forgive you all. It doesn’t work that way, I’m afraid.” Liam added. “My photography expo was great, by the way, thanks for coming.”

 

“You can’t do that, Liam, one of us created him, one of us had a say in making him, you can’t stop us from holding him when one of us is the other father,” Harry frowned, his hand coming to rest on Liam’s knee. "I know that what I did that night was way out of hand, I should never of grabbed your face like that, I should never of yelled at you, but you missed something so important. We were bound to be angry.”

 

“He isn’t yours, he isn’t Zayn’s, so you two don’t have to bother about wasting your time trying to fight for him. I rather you not touch me either, Harry. Because if you had given me time to speak that night, I would of been able to tell you that I was at my photography expo, I didn’t purposely miss Louis’ football awards night, because I thought that was meant to be the night before,” Liam sniffled. “But it doesn’t matter, because you all ignored me for the rest of my pregnancy, and we’re not together anymore. The biological father will be given joint custody once a DNA test has been done, which means Niall or Louis is going to be given the other half of the custody. Until then, none of you are allowed to touch him. He’s mine. Now, get out of my room, I pay rent to live here, get out,” Liam huffed through his angry tears, shoving Harry out of his room quickly. “Don’t come back, Styles, you would just be wasting your time.”

 

Zayn was the next who tried to talk to Liam, but Liam didn’t give him the time or day, he totally ignored him, just sat in his room admiring his son who had his eyes open, staring blindly up at Liam. He had lots of Liam’s features, apart from his nose and ears, they looked like Niall’s.

 

“Liam, will you just talk to me, look at me… Listen, at least? For God sake, Liam! You made Niall and Harry cry, are you trying to get me to do the same? I am sorry for what I did, I know what I did was wrong. I know getting you to forgive me is going to be the hardest thing ever, but…Can we please see Alfie? We are his parents, too.”

 

“He has two parents, and it sure as hell isn’t you.” Liam fired back. Zayn’s eyes dropping sadly, his arms unfolding before he slowly shuffled out of the room, his eyes glued to Alfie’s face sadly.

 

Niall came up next, right before dinner. He was holding the sleeves of his jumper down nervously, eyes stuck on Alfie who was feeding happily, his little legs kicking rapidly. He was wearing a cute little white outfit with a beanie and gloves.

 

“He looks like you, you know…I’m not coming up here to blackmail you into letting me hold him because it’s your say, not mine, you carried him around for nine months, so therefore that makes you the parent. I more or less came up here to apologize for basically being the worst person in the world. I knew that night at Louis’ awards, we were forgetting something so important. Afterwards, I guess I just followed the others orders for the sake of our relationship. Most nights I would sneak out of bed and down towards your room and I would tuck you in, sometimes I would lay there for fifteen minutes, or so. Louis started doing it as well, so the two of us would sneak in. I was paranoid you’d go, and I don’t know how many times I cried about it, but after you left it all became real to me. You shouldn’t have to feel like that, Liam, and I would of been totally the same, I guess I followed and I wish I hadn’t because I know that you’re never going to forgive us for this and I’m going to lose Alfie and- I asked the boys so many times to include you in their things- You chose a perfect name for a perfect baby, and yeah - um, I love you, Liam and I’m sorry I’m such an arsewipe.” Niall sniffled, shakily wiping his eyes. He leaned down and managed to press a kiss into Liam’s hair.

 

“Niall, would you like to hold Alfie?” Liam asked, his eyes welled up with tears, his bottom lip quivering horribly whilst Alfie laid happily gurgling in his arms, fingers in his mouth, blowing spit bubbles.

 

Niall nodded quickly, softly sitting down beside Liam and waiting ever so patiently, as Liam gently placed his son down into Niall’s awaiting arms. The younger male was loss for words once he had Alfie locked in his grip, the baby wrapping his drool covered hand around Niall’s index finger. Liam still had a protective hand resting against Alfie’s tiny feet.

 

“He’s so beautiful, Liam."

 

Zayn was the next who got to hold Alfie, Liam found him trying to overdose on his antidepressions because he claimed he was a bad boyfriend. In a way he was, but Liam wasn’t going to let him kill himself because of this. Once Zayn was stable enough, he gave Liam a formal apology, he curled up against Liam’s side and begged for him to forgive him. Forgiving somebody for neglecting you isn’t easy, but Liam nodded along anyway, and as soon as he held Alfie, he swore Zayn’s whole world lit up all over again.

 

Harry was the last one to be given the opportunity to hold Alfie. Due to Harry’s behaviour, he was the hardest at earning back Liam’s trust and getting his forgiveness. He apologized, both time sitting on the edge of Liam’s bed riddling off words that made no sense. But once Liam still refused to speak to him, he went out and bought, roses, chocolates and a big card, and of course Liam was so happy with his gifts, he had to give in.

Nothing went completely back to normal for at least three months. Liam wouldn’t sleep with them for two of those months and refused to kiss them for one, but once Tilly was born, everything started moulding back together. Both Louis and himself got DNA tests done for the sake of their curiosity, and Alfie was Niall’s and Tilly was Harry’s. So Liam made the offer to carry a baby for Zayn. Somehow Louis got pregnant as well again, a good four months before Zayn and Liam actually convinced, and it turned out to be a little boy they called Chase William. A DNA test proved that Chase was Liam and Louis’ baby boy.

Liam gave birth to Zara Leena eight months later, and struggling with four children proceeded to be quite the task but they managed with five boys and four children.

Alfie James

Tilly Rose

Chase William

Zara Leena

 

Of course it took a long time to fully make it up to Liam, but they managed it, they won Liam’s heart over again and stopped playing favourites. They loved all four of their children equally and that was exactly how Liam wanted it.

Nobody played favourites.


End file.
